Muggle Studies by holyfant
by claudia20100
Summary: Millicent Bulstrode ha bisogno di un tutor.


_**DISCLAIMER**__: Harry Potter e tutti i personaggi della saga sono di proprietà di J.K. Rowling e di chiunque ne possieda i diritti. Questa storia non ha alcun fine di lucro, né intende infrangere alcuna legge su diritti di pubblicazione e copyright._

_**ATTENZIONE**__: tutti i personaggi di questa storia sono immaginari e non hanno alcun legame con la realtà. Qualsiasi nome e riferimento a fatti o persone reali è da ritenersi casuale._

oOoOo

_**TITOLO: **__**Muggle Studies** ( Babbanologia ) _

_**AUTRICE: **__holyfant_

_**RATING**__**: **__PG13_

_**PARING**__**: **__Hermione / Millicent_

_**TRAMA**__**:**__Millicent Bulstrode ha bisogno di un tutor__._

_**GENERE**: Comico, Romantico_

**AVVERTIMENTI**: Female Slash

_**LINK**__**: **__L'account dell'autrice è registrato nei seguenti siti:  
# __FanFiction. net __( __link__ diretto alla storia ^ __www. fanfiction. net/s/4177643/1/Muggle_Studies__ ^)  
# Livejournal ( __link__ diretto alla storia ^ __holyfant. livejournal. com/9204. html ^__ )  
_

_**TRADUZIONE: **__La storia è una one-shot. Ogni commento che invierete sarà tradotto e inoltrato all'autrice, ogni due settimane._

oOoOo

_A __**Stefano**__, perché per stare accanto a una ragazza che ha la testa sempre sui libri ci vuole molta pazienza e un pizzico di testardaggine. Ma ogni tuo "rapimento" per farmi riposare dallo studio è un gesto d'affetto che custodirò sempre nel cuore. _

_Buon San Valentino!_

oOoOo

_Al Tulipano Strangolatore, alto sessanta centimetri,__ piacciono i terreni umidi e rugiadosi ai margini delle foreste, preferibilmente con vicino degli alberi su cui crescere._ _Non appena il Tulipano raggiunge la cima dell'albero, rilascia il suo veleno nella corteccia della sfortunata pianta ospite, interrompendo la sua circolazione, che risulta in_

"Granger."

Hermione sobbalzò, rompendo la punta della piuma quando la premette troppo forte sulla pergamena. Imbrattò d'inchiostro tutto il suo saggio e le sue mani. Sorpresa, alzò lo sguardo vedendo Millicent Bulstrode, dall'aria arrabbiata, asciugarsi le gocce d'inchiostro sul viso con la manica.

Ci fu un momento di sbigottito silenzio in cui si guardarono solamente in faccia. Madama Pince le fulminò con lo sguardo mentre le aggirava, ma non disse nulla.

"Se vuoi vivere, Granger, " disse Millicent lentamente, "è meglio che tu sia qui Mercoledì prossimo alle tre. Non portare qualcuno dei tuoi stupidi compagni Grifondoro - vieni da sola. Ho bisogno di un tutor per Babbanologia". Il suo cipiglio si indurì. "E nessuno è migliore di _te_ per questo_,_ giusto?"

Hermione sbatté le palpebre. "Cosa?" balbettò, ma Millicent si era già sistemata la sua borsa a tracolla, mancando di un soffio un ragazzo del secondo anno che passava, e si era girata di spalle. "Basta che tu sia lì", sputò da sopra la sua spalla e se ne andò impettita.

Quando Hermione finalmente si riprese a sufficienza per raccogliere le sue cose e lasciare la biblioteca, si sentiva stranita, come se si fosse persa qualcosa di grande, qualcosa di importante.

Giovedì Millicent si precipitò in biblioteca, pestando i piedi all'impazzata come se fosse un elefante spaventato preso dal panico. Ignorato le grida arrabbiate di Madama Pince e si diresse al tavolo di Hermione.

"Granger", sibilò a denti stretti, "tu non c'eri ieri. Ti _avevo_ _detto_ di venire qua".

Hermione fece un respiro tremolante e si raddrizzò. "Sì, l'hai _fatto,_ Bulstrode, ma non mi hai mai _chiesto_ di essere qui. Avevo altri progetti."

Millicent serrò la sua pesante mascella. "Ti ho detto che ho bisogno di un tutor."

"Sì, l'hai fatto. Che hai intenzione di farmi? Vuoi prendere la mia testa e schiacciarla fino a quando non esplode, come hai cercato di fare al secondo anno?"

La Serpeverde sbatté le palpebre, ma ignorò il riferimento alla loro disastrosa esperienza di duello. " Va bene allora ". Millicent la fulminò, con l'aria di chi ha appena ingoiato un limone intero. "Granger. Sarai tu il mio tutor per gli Babbanologia? Per favore". La sua espressione era afflitta, ma continuò. "Ho bisogno di aiuto. Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto."

In seguito, Hermione si accorse di non sapere esattamente perché avesse detto di sì.

_"Sì,_ quello l'avevo capito _in classe,_ Granger, ma per quale motivo?"

Hermione si passò la mano tra i capelli, un gesto che aveva ripetuto così tante volte quel pomeriggio che i riccioli, normalmente indisciplinati, giacevano piatti e senza vita sulla sua testa. Soppresse la voglia di colpire con violenza il cranio di Millicent con il suo libro di Babbanologia.

"Perché è a questo che serve la tecnologia, in nome del cielo! Guarda, il computer è un'invenzione rivoluzionaria -"

"Oh, io non lo metto assolutamente in dubbio! Ma questi -" Millicent socchiuse gli occhi e si avvicinò al libro, "- 'videogiochi' sono solo delle simulazioni, giusto? Perché i bambini Babbani non escono e fanno giochi reali, invece di queste finzioni? Qual è il divertimento? "

L'espressione di Millicent mentre guardava Hermione era di genuina confusione, e Hermione si rese improvvisamente conto che non aveva una risposta.

"La Seconda Guerra Mondiale è uno dei pochi grandi eventi storici che maghi e Babbani condividono. Naturalmente, la conoscenza Babbana di come l'ideologia nazista di base sia stata influenzata dal clima politico magico di quel tempo è inesistente, ma comunque è un esempio interessante (anche se orribile) delle relazioni tra Babbani e maghi e come queste possano andare terribilmente storte. "

Hermione alzò lo sguardo dal libro per guardare Millicent. L'altra ragazza aveva un'aria assente e aveva appoggiato il mento sulla mano. Sembrava come se non fosse veramente in ascolto, ma Hermione sapeva che era per lo più di facciata. Ogni volta che parlavano di fusioni tra la cultura magica e quella Babbana, la Serpeverde si rianimava e non poteva nascondere la sua curiosità.

"Sai niente a riguardo, Bulstrode?" chiese Hermione sottovoce. Sapeva che avrebbe reso di più far parlare Millicent di ciò che sapeva, piuttosto che leggere il testo infinito del libro.

"Certo che so qualcosa a riguardo", rispose lei, senza cambiare la sua espressione in qualcosa di più vivace, "mio padre ogni volta mi raccontava sempre alcune storie. Mio nonno era un soldato dell'esercito SS. Si era offerto volontario."

Hermione non riuscì a trattenere un piccolo sussulto di orrore. Millicent si riscosse di nuovo dai ricordi e guardò Hermione con un'aria tagliente nei suoi occhi.

"Mio nonno era un uomo nobile, Granger. Giusto, leale, sincero. Ma anche il più perspicace degli uomini fu facilmente ingannato dal talento fenomenale nella retorica di Hitler. E una volta capito cosa stava realmente accadendo, era meglio tacere o anche tu eri spedito in uno di quei cimiteri anonimi. Come pensi che il Signore Oscuro sia mai salito al potere in primo luogo? Politica, Granger". I suoi occhi brillavano in modo innaturale. "E' solo una ripetizione dello stesso tema, solo che con Hitler era leggermente diverso. Era un Magonò ed era stato rifiutato dalla sua famiglia di tradizione purosangue. E' cresciuto in un ambiente di odio e ha visto che poteva proiettarlo ovunque ".

Hermione non pensava che avesse mai avuto così freddo.

Chiuse il libro di scatto, avendo bisogno di aria fresca, e non si fermò neanche a domandarsi quando Millicent l'avesse seguita fuori.

"Tu sei una purosangue."

"Bella scoperta, Granger". Millicent stava punzecchiando un filo sul suo vestito, sembrando decisamente indifferente verso tutta la situazione. Erano quasi da sole e si sentivano obbligate a sussurrare.

"Volevo solo dire ... Non voglio sostenere nulla, credo. Ma tu sei una purosangue. E tu sei amica di Malfoy, non è vero?"

Le labbra di Millicent si arricciarono leggermente. "Lo conosco, sì. Siamo compagni di casa. Le nostre famiglie sono amiche da molto tempo". Guardò Hermione, come se la sfidasse a continuare.

La Grifondoro lo fece. "Così ti piace?"

L'altra ragazza trasse un profondo sospiro, alzando gli occhi al cielo in modo elaborato . "No, Granger, non mi piace. Penso che sia un patetico piccolo credulone che deve dedicare le sue energie a qualcosa di più utile che schernire tutto il tempo i tuoi piccoli amici, e lamentarsi quando non funziona nel modo in cui voleva. _N__on_ mi piace. Questo non significa che io non lo aiuterei, come compagno Serpeverde, se accadesse qualcosa ". Un'occhiataccia. "Non tutto è bianco e nero come piace descriverlo ai Grifondoro, Granger."

Hermione giocherellò con la sua piuma. "Oh."

Quando si separarono, Hermione pensò di non aver mai previsto di sentirsi così grottescamente fuori luogo nella sua biblioteca.

"Fa più freddo", esordì Hermione, un Mercoledì pomeriggio alla fine di Novembre e si strofinò le braccia per supportare la sua idea.

Millicent alzò lo sguardo dal saggio sul consumo di energia elettrica nelle città Babbane, che stava scrivendo con un piccolo aiuto da parte di Hermione. "Beh, è quasi inverno, " disse disinteressatamente.

"Lo so, " disse Hermione, rabbrividendo, "ma questo non significa che mi deve piacere".

"Mi è sempre piaciuto l'inverno", ammise Millicent senza sbilanciarsi, continuando il suo saggio, "almeno durante l'inverno tutti indossano vestiti".

Hermione non poté soffocare completamente la sua risata, e le scappò con uno strano sbuffo.

Millicent alzò lo sguardo, gli occhi leggermente lucidi. "In nome del cielo, Granger, smettila di agitarti. Prendi". Sciolse la sua sciarpa a righe verde-argento dal suo collo e la gettò sul tavolo. "Forse adesso smetterai di lamentarti per il freddo."

Hermione preso la sciarpa di riflesso. La fissò per un attimo, e poi la avvolse intorno al collo. Era ancora calda e aveva un odore diverso dal suo, in qualche modo più piccante, come se a Millicent piacessero i cibi più esotici e speziati rispetto a Hermione.

"Grazie".

Millicent non disse nulla, ma Hermione vide inarcarsi gli angoli della sua bocca.

Una settimana di Dicembre, Hermione aveva aspettato per quindici minuti, diventando sempre più arrabbiata con Millicent, quando un piccolo ragazzo Serpeverde si avvicinò.

"Hermione Granger?" chiese con evidente disgusto. Quando Hermione annuì, continuò: "Ho un messaggio da parte di Millicent Bulstrode. Lei è in infermeria con l'influenza."

Hermione si chiese perché si sentiva così strana, come se qualcosa si fosse sgonfiato nel suo petto.

"Allora, immagino vada tutto bene?" Hermione si mise a ridere nervosamente quando l'altra ragazza lasciò cadere la borsa sul tavolo.

Millicent inarcò un sopracciglio. "Sono qui, giusto?" Era pallida e sembrava muoversi con meno forza del solito. Si sedette pesantemente e guardò Hermione.

"Metodi di trasporto Babbani?" chiese.

Hermione annuì e aprì il suo libro sulla pagina giusta.

"Aspetta", Millicent disse e infilò una mano nella borsa, "prendi questo prima". Tirò fuori dalla borsa due omini di marzapane leggermente sbriciolati e ne allungò uno a Hermione, che lo prese con uno sguardo interrogativo. La Serpeverde scrollò le spalle. "Daphne ha questa strana passione nel preparare i dolci e me li ha portati quando stavo male. Ce ne sono troppi solo per me."

Rimasero in silenzio mentre li mangiucchiavano insieme.

Hermione non aveva mai assaggiato un omino di marzapane così buono.

"Perché stai seguendo Babbanologia, Bulstrode?"

"E' molto meglio di Aritmanzia ".

"Oh".

Un sospiro. "E mi piace un pochino. E' come scoprire una cultura esotica, solo non così lontana."

"Giusto."

"Granger?"

"Hmm?"

"Hai pianto?" In realtà non era una domanda, schietta e improvvisa.

La testa di Hermione si alzò di scatto, imprecando tra sé in silenzio. Non aveva fatto in modo che i suoi occhi non fossero più rossi e gonfi?

"Perché ... Perché me lo chiedi, Bulstrode?" Al momento non aveva davvero nessuna voglia di guardare negli occhi Millicent, ma in qualche modo finì proprio per farlo.

Il Serpeverde stava mordicchiando la punta della sua piuma, lo sguardo tagliente. "In primo luogo, perché quell'orribile matita blu non aiuta davvero per niente, e in secondo luogo, perché hai l'aria triste, ti comporti in modo triste, parli in modo triste, e non mi piace neanche un po' ."

"Guarda, davvero non sono affari tuoi, ok? Non vuoi parlare solo della caccia alle streghe?" Hermione sapeva che suonava un po' disperata, e le dava fastidio.

"_Tu _non vuoi davvero parlare di caccia alle streghe, quindi no. Non voglio farlo se non sei veramente interessata. E tu, ovviamente, non sarai realmente interessata fino a quando non ti sfogherai, così dimmelo. Hai avuto una lite con i tuoi amici? "

Hermione rimase a bocca aperta, senza parole. _Come ha fatto ...?_

"Lo prendo come un sì", Millicent disse senza problemi. "Su che cosa?"

Hermione scosse la testa lentamente. "No. Bulstrode, io non -"

"Beh, se non avete intenzione di dirmelo, sarò costretta a indovinare. Hmm, fammi pensare ... ". Si toccò il lato del viso con l'indice e finse di ragionare intensamente. "Oh, lo so! Loro non vogliono che tu dia lezioni a una sporca Serpeverde, è così?"

Hermione scosse la testa, una strana paura crebbe dentro di lei.

"No? Oh, questo è un bene. Beh, che altro potrebbe essere ... Oh, sì. Hai finalmente ammesso che sei lesbica?" Millicent ammiccò in modo beffardo.

Fu come se il cuore di Hermione si fosse fermato del tutto. "Come ... "

"Pensaci, Granger, " replicò Millicent e non tentò nemmeno di nascondere il suo sorriso.

Hermione non sentì più il bisogno di piangere quel giorno.

"_Perché_ stai seguendo Babbanologia, Granger?" Era un Gennaio glaciale, e la biblioteca era sempre congelata. Avevano entrambe un'aria ridicola, avvolte in sciarpe e cappelli e mantelli pesanti. "Voglio dire, hai vissuto nel mondo dei Babbani per oltre dieci anni. Cosa potresti mai imparare su di loro?"

Hermione posò la sua piuma e guardò Millicent, le cui guance erano così rosse come non le aveva mai viste. Per il freddo, pensò.

"Non sono sicura", esordì, un po' incerta su come rispondere, "sembrava interessante vedere Babbani da una prospettiva diversa."

"Questo è uno dei tuoi pezzi più belli di fesseria intellettuale al momento, Granger, " rispose Millicent, ma il suo sorriso ammorbidì notevolmente le sue parole.

Hermione non poté trattenersi dal sorridere.

Una settimana, quando Millicent se ne era andata prima di Hermione, Hermione scoprì una copia del _Playwizard_ nella sua borsa. 'Qualcosa per la tua lesbica interiore' era scarabocchiato sul retro della copertina nella regale e grande scrittura di Millicent. Hermione era diventata di un rosso brillante, ma non aveva potuto resistere a lanciare furtivamente uno sguardo alle pagine centrali. Il che non aveva fatto diminuire il suo rossore.

"Granger, ascolta, ho qualcosa da dirti". Millicent si lasciò cadere sulla sedia, sembrando vagamente disgustata.

"Dimmi pure, " rispose Hermione senza alzare lo sguardo, mettendo i puntini sulle i sul suo saggio.

"Mi hai detto la scorsa settimana di provare un po' di letteratura Babbana, giusto? Così l'ho fatto. E ho letto _questo_". Estrasse un sottile libretto della sua borsa e lo agitò per aria. "Non ho mai letto qualcosa di così orribile, Granger! I dialoghi! Il _sesso!"_

Hermione recuperò il libretto offensivo dalle mani dell'altra ragazza, e subito si mise a ridere. Distesi sulla copertina c'erano un uomo e una donna, aggrovigliati su una spiaggia solitaria, i loro corpi in mezzo l'acqua del mare, un tramonto colorato artificialmente evidenziava ogni curva e muscolo dei loro corpi intrecciati. "Comprato per il matrimonio" era precisato in lettere di fuoco sotto la coppia che si baciava appassionatamente.

"Bulstrode, non definirei mai questo come letteratura", sorrise Hermione dopo che si era calmata, "Questo è un Harlequin. Qualcosa che chiamiamo rispettosamente 'romanzaccio'. L'unica cosa per cui è utile è una bella risata di tanto in tanto". **( NOTA 1 )**

"Oh". Millicent riprese il libretto e lo esaminò. "Credo che lo avrei potuto capire dalla copertina".

Hermione annuì, ancora ridacchiando. "Dove l'hai preso questo, comunque?" La biblioteca aveva una sezione Babbana, ma Hermione era abbastanza sicura che quel genere di libro non si trovasse lì dentro.

"A mia zia Mildred piace questo genere di cose, e ha sempre detto che era un buon stimolo intellettuale". Il cipiglio di Millicent aumentò. "Scommetto che lo era."

"Vieni", disse Hermione, "Ti darò un po' di _vera_ letteratura. Cominciamo con i classici". Portò l'altra ragazza alla sezione Babbana e le diede 'Alice nel paese delle meraviglie' e 'Dracula'.

"Tanto per cominciare, " disse allegramente, "e questi riguardano la magia, così credo che ti piaceranno."

Millicent li adorò, e rese Hermione orgogliosa di se stessa.

"Stai sanguinando, Granger."

Hermione imprecò con forza. "Lo giuro, c'è qualcosa negli artigli di Grattastinchi che impedisce a questi tagli di guarire". Premette goffamente la sua manica sulle ferite, cercando di fermare il rivolo di sangue.

"Potrebbe essere, sai, " ammise Millicent in tono colloquiale, "non si sa mai con le creature magiche."

"Io non credo che sia al 100 per cento un gatto, in realtà."

Millicent sbuffò. "Allora che cosa è? Metà gatto e metà giraffa?"

Hermione la guardò. "Varrebbe la pena vederlo, ma no. Kneazle, credo."

"Anch'io ho un gatto. Una peste se mai ve ne fu una."

Hermione mentalmente si agitò un po' e dovette reprimere un risolino nervoso. Forse un giorno sarebbe stata in grado di dire a Millicent che in realtà aveva fatto una Pozione Polisucco con i peli del suo gatto. O forse no. Non lo sapeva, ma quello era già abbastanza.

Marzo era umido e freddo, ma c'era un odore inconfondibile di primavera nell'aria. Madama Pince, che aveva rinunciato a fulminarle con lo sguardo ogni volta che le sorpassava, visto che erano lì ogni settimana, aveva aperto le finestre della biblioteca e improvvisamente l'odore di muffa dei libri antichi fu scacciato da aria esterna fresca e umida. A Hermione piaceva.

"Allora, Granger, " Millicent chiese mentre leggevano un testo sulla scoperta del Nuovo Mondo, "come si stanno comportando i tuoi amici con la tua omosessualità?"

Hermione si irrigidì. In realtà non avevano parlato di quello da quando Millicent lo aveva indovinato - e anche allora non ne avevano _parlato._ Hermione non aveva mai accennato all'edizione di _Playwizard_ che Millicent le aveva dato, anche se era nascosta sotto il suo cuscino e la sfogliava quasi ogni notte.

"Ehm - loro ... "

"Non avrei mai pensato che avessero dei problemi a riguardo; ho sempre ritenuto che anche loro fossero una coppia di finocchi". La voce di Millicent era leggera e non curante, ma a Hermione non sfuggì il suo sguardo intenso.

"No, no, Harry e Ron sono ... più o meno etero. O, ehm, Ron lo è, almeno." Hermione si agitò, ma poi ha deciso di parlarne; la reazione di Millicent era stata la migliore che avesse mai avuto, dopotutto. "E non è tanto che avessero un _problema_ a riguardo, è più che non se lo aspettavano e ci sono rimasti un po' male che non l'avessi mai ammesso prima". Hermione sospirò. "Hanno bisogno di tempo per abituarsi. E credo proprio -."

Millicent rise. "Granger? Chiudi il becco".

E poi Millicent la baciò, sicura e fiera e con forza. E Hermione si sentì come se onestamente non avesse alcun'altra possibilità - prima che avesse registrato cosa stava succedendo, si era sporta in avanti sul tavolo, nel bacio, e aveva aperto la bocca.

Sentì il sorriso di Millicent contro la sua bocca tutto il giorno.

"Ah, pensavo di trovarti qui, nel tuo santuario, anche se gli esami sono già finiti, razza di strana donna." Millicent posò una mano sulla schiena di Hermione e si chinò sopra la spalla per leggere ciò che stava scrivendo.

"'La battaglia per i diritti dei gay nel mondo magico'? Non vai mai molto per il sottile, Hermione, " ridacchiò.

"Non mi importa", rispose Hermione e si appoggiò al caldo tocco della mano di Millicent.

"Ho un'idea. Cosa ne pensi di questo: arrotola subito il tuo articolo, e lasciati rapire a Hogsmeade. E' una giornata bellissima e ti mostrerò tutti i negozi maliziosi che si nascondono nei vicoli".

Hermione sorrise. "Chi potrebbe rifiutare una tale allettante offerta?"

Raccolse le sue cose e strinse la mano di Millicent mentre lasciavano la biblioteca. In qualche modo, sentiva che sarebbe stata in grado di gestire qualunque cosa sarebbe mai potuta accadere.

oOoOo

_**NOTA 1  
**__La collana di romanzi Harlequin è una serie di racconti rosa pubblicata da Mondadori, conosciuta anche come Harmony Italia._

oOoOo

_**Continua l'iniziativa "Chi sceglieresti come partner di Harry?"**_

_A settembre inizierò la pubblicazione di tre one-shot con protagonista Harry Potter e un personaggio maschile a scelta. Chi sarà il fortunato __compagno __del Grifondoro dovrete sceglierlo voi!_

_Lasciate un commento a qualsiasi storia pubblicata/in pubblicazione o inviate un PM su uno qualsiasi dei seguenti siti: Nocturne Alley -__ Fanfiction. net__ - Insanejournal - Livejournal._

_Potete scegliere il vostro candidato dalla seguente lista:_

_1)__Bill Weasley  
2)__Neville Paciock  
3)__Remus Lupin  
4)__Scorpius Malfoy  
5)__Theodore Nott  
6) Sirius Black_

_Le votazioni saranno aperte fino al 31/06/2011. Le traduzioni con i primi tre classificati saranno pubblicate una al mese, a partire da settembre. Su Insanejournal (^ claudia20100. insanejournal. com/16329. html ^) o Livejournal (^ claudia20100. livejournal. com/16361. html ^) potete seguire l'andamento delle votazioni. _

_Grazie mille per la collaborazione!_


End file.
